Invasion
by chrysalis escapist
Summary: It takes a lot of legs to bring Stella Bonasera down ... Mac/Stella one-shot


**Disclaimer: none of the CSI:NY characters ****belong to me … probably much to their relief.**

**But this ****kind of is a true story; I've had all these encounters, though admittedly not all in one day - but also not the one with Mac :(. **

**For _LadyStellaSkye _whose spider stories reminded me of this, with thanks for allowing me to write it down.**

Her hands are folded around the cup. They are _not_ shaking. Just a little bit unsteady.

He sees exhaustion run rings around her eyes. He sits down opposite her, slowly, not to make her jump. Because much as she's trying to contain it, she looks jumpy.

"Bad night?" His voice is laced with caring.

"You bet!" Her voice is edged with fatigue.

He's not sure how to balance his care for her with his knowing that she doesn't like to be fussed over. He doesn't want to give her the feeling that he thinks she's not strong, because he doesn't think it, and she _is_ strong. But she can always say no to his offer. "Want to talk about it?" He hopes for a yes.

She blows a breath through half-closed lips. Smirks. "How much time have you got?"

_For you, all the time in the world._ He folds his hands around his cup. Smiles.

"Well, it started with my computer." Stella begins. Somehow Mac feels unpleasantly reminded of Frankie. "Researching something … I reached for the mouse and …" Stella stops, shuddering at the memory of _what_ had brushed against her fingers instead. "At least he had the decency to scurry away." _Or was that because he found my touch equally unpleasant? _The warmth of the cup against her fingers feels so much better. "But I caught him all the same and tossed him out."

_He, him?_ Mac wonders.

For a moment Stella's lips are as tight as her fingers around the cup. "Then I come walking into the hallway, and there, just far enough under the shelf that I couldn't reach him, sits another one and looks at me. I swear … it felt like he was watching me, wondering when to make a move."

For a moment Mac feels compelled to look away from her. Not to imply anything.

"And I was standing there, watching him …" Stella's eyes trail away too. "No idea how long we stood there until he finally mustered the courage … guess that sounds funny …"

_No it doesn't. _Mac smiles. _It does take courage to be facing you._

"And …" Stella's lips curl in frustration. "I … didn't …"

_That's not lack of courage._ Mac gives her an approving look. _That's wisdom, to let your enemy make the first move._

"But in the end I chucked that one out too." Stella regains some of her composure. "I got tired and decided to go to bed. And there … on the pillow … sitting like he was … he was … wanted to …"

_He?!? _Mac muffles a gasp. _Was … wanted … what!?!_

Stella shakes her head violently to dispel the image. Unfortunately, the sensation of her curls brushing over her skin … she catches her breath. And her curls, her hands clasped around her head like a hair band. A wild gaze escapes from under her eyelashes.

_God, she's so beautiful. _Mac's hands are clasped around his cup. Gazing at her.

"I … tried to catch him … but he got killed." Stella continues a little shakily. "Squashed, and slipped behind the nightstand." Sighs, because whatever she's confronted with she doesn't want to kill.

_I'd say it was an accident, or at least in self-defense._ Not that he needs to _say_ it.

Stella raises her chin. "I really couldn't be bothered to get him out from there though; I just wanted to get to bed. I looked once more … and it just looked like he got up and walked away." She blinks as if still unable to believe what she had seen. "Right under my bed. Only … it wasn't him."

Mac blinks. _Another one?_

"That's when I started taking my bed apart. But I just couldn't find him … so … I _had_ to think of using insecticide." She frowns. "Shouldn't it really be called arachnicide then?"

_Huh? _Mac finds he couldn't care less about the proper scientific terminology, not when Stella's well-being is at stake.

"Well, anyway, I went to get it. And there, walking over the windowsill … kind of in slow motion, one leg after the other, looking like a marionette, like …" Her eyes latch onto him, appearing the size of flying saucers. "Do you think aliens could control them to invade this planet??"

He launches a calming smile, a soothing shake of his head.

"Arachnoid – paranoid. Sorry, too little sleep. Though I must have fallen asleep at some point." Stella muses. "At least, I woke up at some point, from my alarm. I fumbled for the snooze button, and there … sitting right on top of it …"

_No!_ It does sound like an invasion, or a conspiracy at least.

"Well, I sure _was _awake then, though I still don't feel like I am now." Stella's hands and eyes are on the cup before her, its contents no match to her tiredness. "What do you say to all this?" With a drained grin her eyes are on him.

His eyes are on the wall behind her. "Don't – turn – around!"

She tenses. He can tell it takes a lot of her willpower not to jump up and run. Admirable, though he comes to think that he wouldn't mind if she did jump … and happen to land on his lap. Slowly he gets up, reaching for her hand. And pulls her away from the wall. Feeling her breath steam on his shoulder.

"Tell me one good thing about spiders!" she puffs.

"Uh … they don't drink coffee." he offers.

Her breath now flushes his cheek. "I've got bad news for you there … the first cup of coffee I made myself today, at home … okay, maybe not drinking, but swimming in it all the same …"

Mac feels like aiming his gun at the black spot still sitting on the wall.

Stella darts her eight-legged foe an angry glance.

And it drops and curls up on the floor.

"What?" Stella looks, it doesn't move. "How?" She looks on, it still doesn't move. She looks at Mac, feeling his body stir against hers.

_You're magic. _His sparkling smile sinks into her eyes. _And drop-dead gorgeous._ He lets his smile sink onto her forehead.

* * *

Well, hope you liked that, I enjoyed writing it. I also really enjoy getting reviews, so please don't hesitate to let me know what you think :). All feedback is appreciated.

Announcement: BlueEyedAuthor and I now have a joint account under the name The Aquarians, so get ready for some more SMacked (drama) coming your way soon :).


End file.
